The Monster, The Witch and The Wardrobe
---- Athens, Greece A small smile escaped Karen Elpis mouth as he patted his daughter n the head softly. "I won't be long, enjoy the scenery while we are here, 'kay?" he spoke sweetly to her, nothing like others but Genesis could only help but smile back at him. A small, frail laugh escaped Karen before he waved her goodbye, leaving her waving at a black alleyway. This was the norm for Genesis and she didn't mind as she dropped her hand. Taking out a map out of the small black rucksack of her bag she looked around, ordinating. "Now, where is the best place for milkshakes?" she muttered to herself as she walked along in a direction towards the busy town once more. Hecate walked through the busy town with her hands in her sweater pockets. She had been told to take a vacation by her boss, he did all but give her the plane ticket here. While she was mad at first, once she landed and smelled the fresh air and saw the beauty in the place she felt a bit content. After about half an hour she decided she needed something sweet and milky. "A milkshake..." Looking around she saw an ice cream shop. Coincidentally the same shop that a rather small girl was heading towards. Acheron ran a hand through his hair as he bustled into an ice cream shop, rushing past two individuals that had walked in and ordered to snatch the spot in the line ahead of them. He walked up to the register and smiled as he ordered. "I'll take a Double Chocolate Fudge Milkshake Deluxe," he said, paying them afterwards. Once his order had been finished, he took his shake and sat down by the window. Today was his day off, and what better way than to relax and cool off with a milkshake? Genesis raised her eyebrows at the man who cut the line. Tourists, she scoffed and went up to the man running the bar. The man smiled and Genesis said no words before an extra large banana milkshake with extra cream appeared next to her. She on purpose sat next to the 'tourist' with a smile as she paid nothing for her shake. It was great to be able to put it all on her fathers' tab. Giving a nudge to the dude he scoffed again before speaking in Greek, expecting the man unable to understand. "Fucking stupid tourists thinking they run Athens," and with that, she went back to her shake. Hecate actually growled a bit at the man as he cut in line. But she held her tongue as she was supposed to be on vacation, and in the words of her boss, "You need to relax." With a sigh she her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small vile if a crimson red liquid. Once the smaller girl was done she walked up to the man and handed him the vile. "I'll have a medium strawberry milkshake. And blend this in there as well please." With a smile she paid and took the drink to her seat on the opposite side of the man, watching the small girl tease him. Acheron snapped his head towards the girl, raising a brow. He nodded a greeting to the man she sat beside, recognizing him. He turned towards the girl and spoke in Greek. "Quiet, stupid." he teased before taking a sip out of his milkshake. He suspected that she had thought that he had been a tourist, something that happened quite often. But of course, Acheron was raised right in Athens, he knew every nook and cranny in the area. With a large sip of her milkshake she sighed. It's worse, her own country is stupid, she had forgotten her fathers' lessons and she only just stepped away from him. No, this wasn't this man's fault, it was her own for being easily fooled to think anything less of a person. She turned to him with a scowl on her face. "How about you be quiet, cutting in line like this is your store, what's so special that you get to cut in line?" she looked him up and down with a frown, it was worse than she thought. She shook her head and decided to ignore the man unless he was willing to argue with a seventeen-year-old but she had a feeling that this man would happily stoop that low. Until then, she took another large sip of her milkshake. At least milkshakes were decent. "I didn't cut the line," he responded. "I just got into line before you did." he retorted. He took a sip out of his milkshake and sighed afterwards. Of course, the person that got on his nerves had to be from Greece. It was a damned shame. Another sip of his milkshake. He knew from experience that the girl would probably respond to him with something snarky. Predictable. It seems the girl wasn't as predictable as he first thought as she took her milkshake, jumped off her seat and moved to sit next to the woman who waited behind her. She smiled at her with a fake smile. It didn't take much to look at the woman and realise she was foreign, her skin colour and eyes were not form here but just in case she didn't want to risk speaking in Greek again, instead she sighed as she realised she would have to speak English. Though she had be taught English by her father, it was rough and unpolished at parts. She decided to try again as she waved to the woman and introduced herself. "I um.. Genesis Elpis. Nice to meet you lady," her accent was still overpowering but for someone who taught most of th language to herself, it wasn't too bad. Hecate watched the pair the whole time, giggling a bit as the actions as she saw the man argue with a girl who couldn't have been older than seventeen, and very small. She was taken aback however at the sudden jump over to her table. Hecate laughed at Genesis and spoke back in fluent Greek. "You don't need to force it. I speak Greek and lots of other languages. In Hecate, it's nice to meet you." She smiled and nodded her head to the girl before returning to the man with a frown, speaking again in Greek. "You shouldn't pick on girls. You never know when we might hide." "I'm not picking on anyone," he responded abruptly. "I was enjoying my milkshake when she insulted me," he said. "I've done nothing wrong." "Said the big men ol' man who cut in front of two young ladies." Said Hecate, putting in her most innocent and cute face. "Like I said," he responded. "I didn't cut the line. I got into line before you guys did." Hecate gave a sigh and dropped her act. Frowning at his response. "I'm not gonna argue over this. That would be ridiculous. You'd lose anyway.” Acheron nodded. “You’re right about that,” he responded. “After all, no one can win an argument against an idiot.” This time she gave a loud groan at the man's response. Taking a long sip of her crimson-colored milkshake, the delicate taste of blood and strawberries making her shiver a bit, before putting it down and turning back to him. "I'm sorry. Did you just call me an idiot?" He laughed, finishing off his milkshake. “Yeah, I did.” Her face darkened a bit as she looked around the place. There were a few bystanders, including the girl behind her, but no one she cared for. This was, after all, her vacation. "I'm going to be generous, and give you one chance to take that back." She had been too busy to notice the now intense argument that she had caused. Once again she had judged people to not know her language and forced herself to use the worst English on the nine hells. Not only that, she had a Greek name, it was clear she must've had some family that dated back here. Genesis gripped onto her milkshake to only find cream left. This day wasn't going to get much better for her. Standing up on her seat she pointed at the man with one of the many black keys that sat on her wrist. "I am sick to death with you," she said in native language before shaking her head. "How about you just shut up and get on with your drink and scatter. You clearly don't know who I am," she bluffed a little since almost no one knew who she was really. It wasn't her who was known in Greece it was her father but that didn't matter, her message would be clear that she intended to do harm if he didn't be quiet. He laughed. "I'm not going to take back my statement. You are one." Acheron turned to the little girl. "Yeah, I don't know who you are. I frankly don't care either." he retorted, running a hand through his hair. "So, quiet down and just enjoy your drink. Drop the whole argument." She snorted a little. "I would've enjoyed my drink a while ago but now there is only cream, cause someone was pissing me off," she said with a bit of a tease in her voice. "What a shame," Acheron responded. "Perhaps someone shouldn't have gotten so pissed off." At this point, Hecate was getting tired of both of the people she had met. At first, she had hoped a fight might break out but now it just seemed to be banter, which she detested. "Alright. Well, I guess I'll leave you two idiots to yourselves." Standing up she looked at the man and scowled. "You got lucky this time. I'm on vacation." Genesis stirred at that. "Hey hey lady, how dare you to stoop me to the level of that man!" she shouted before attempting ot hit her on the head with her hand, almost like a poke. SHe wasn't planning on doing damage but if anything it would be a tap. I guess my promise to my father is out of the window she thought and rolled her eyes. Of course, it would, in this world there was no way things wouldn't end up in fights. Without a sound, or a word of warning, Hecate grabbed the girls hand like a vice. "Don't do that." Her grip held tight as she looked between Genesis and Archeon. Every muscle fiber in her body ready to explode into action. It seemed inhuman as Genesis barely reacted to Hecate. Yes, she tried to move her hand but nothing showed in her face. Quickly it faded into a smug smirk. "I was only touching your head jeez, take a chill pill or something," with that she pulled her hand with greater force, waning it back form Hecates' grip. Hecate at first, didn't let go of the hand she had captured. Her killer instinct was telling her just to rip the hand off. It took every ounce of her control to let it go and scoff. "Little hard when I'm standing next to an idiot and a dunce." Again Genesis shook her head. Were they taunting her or something? She found herself playing with her keys, taking them on and off from the wristband they sit on. She wanted to keep to her fathers' promise but these people were really getting on her nerves. She stared at the man before sighing, "what is your name anyways, jerk?" Acheron had zoned out during the scuffle between the girls. He had gone up and ordered another milkshake for himself, but as an extra-large this time. "Mine? I'm Acheron Grivas." Genesis spent a moment in silence trying to see if he was some hero or villain but as always it came up blank in her mind. Stupid nicknames were the problem when trying to figure out who and what they are. Drawing a solid on information she was surprised to find herself trying to find a reason to fight. Either way she spun the key that had been resting in her hand a little. "Boring. boring, boring. How come you all wanna be jerk to a little girl. The fact I haven't heard you-" she pointed at him once more with her key like it gave her fingers extra length and proved her point more. "-I know a lot of people round here, it's weird why I don't know you if you are such a local of Greece and Miss Hecate over here seems to just wanna start a fight," she shrugged like it was none of her business. "Worthless scum," she muttered in English. Funny how she knew how to insult people easily in English but not how to introduce herself. "I'm on vacation. I deserve to have a little...fun." She said with a small smile as she saw the other two getting on edge. She could already feel her blood boiling at the chance to fight. "I'm curious. Which one of us would come out on top." As she spoke she threw a quick jab towards the girl in front of her. Genesis prediction was on point as she flicked her key to life. A katana sprung from orange flares and black smoke and Genesis blocked the attack with her sword. Pushing with her katana she jumped down from the seat she was standing on the ground once more. "Alright Hecate, hitting on a girl is pretty gay of you and I was pretty sure it was Mr Grivas who needed to come out of the wardrobe!" "Well I do have to admit...you are pretty cute. But a little young for me I think." As she spoke she looked at the cut that had appeared in her hand and smirked. "Maybe I should give him a little jolt though." As she spoke she let a trickle of blood flow into her fingers and threw her hand toward him, snapping her fingers as she did. As she snapped, her quirk activated and the blood in her hand turned into crimson lightning that shot at Archeaon. Acheron had already begun moving before Hecate fired the bolt of lightning, and had it strike his table. His milkshake flew off the table, crashing onto the ground. "Come on!" he yelled. "I paid good money for that!" He stepped in front of Genesis, his back facing her, as if he was trying to protect her. "So, you have magic hands, strawberry-shake?" Acheron remarked, smiling. "Is that what they called you in high school?" "Probably better than the one you earned in boyscouts. Didn't mommy tell you not to step into other people's fights?" She smirked at him blood continued to drip down her left hand, there were also slight burn marks on the fingers she had just snapped with, although they were invisible to anyone standing far away. With a shake of her head, she looked at the back that now faced her. She could try and attack him from the back but intel was more important to her. "So Mr I-Am-Here-To-Save-You, whats' your quirk to battle against Hecates electric thing," she said with a large sigh. If this dude had no good quirk the only logic desciion was to pluge the sword in his back and side with Hecate against the fool... that is if Hecate would allow that kind of teamwork. Acheron laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about that. It's good enough to keep you safe enough." he said. He turned towards Hecate, smirking. "Well, magic hands. Let's see what you got." "Well you'd better reveal it soon. Or else I'll be on top." She said as the snapped her fingers a few more times and threw three more lightning bolts at the Genesis and Acheron. Two at the man, one arcing around at Genesis. Acheron was now vibrating at high speeds, grabbing Genesis and avoiding the bolts of lightning as they crashed into the wall behind them. Acheron got to his feet, smiling. "I wouldn't mind you being on top, ya know." Acheron teased. "Don't worry. You wouldn't last very long. Just like now." Her voice was cold, but she held a slight smirk as the man did show some skill. She took a quick look at her hand and that smirk disappeared. The number of snaps had started to cauterize her wound and the blood flow was stopping. Rubbing what remained on her palms. She then clapped and this time her hands became covered in lightning. Throwing her right hand out at the man, not just a bolt of lightning was sent out, but several. Acheron cursed, grabbing Genesis and tossing her above the lightning bolts moving as fast as he could. If it wasn't for his Quirk, he wouldn't have been able to react as fast as he had. The lightning bolts were just about to touch him when he utilized his Super Move. A technique often confused for teleportation; Castling, his Super Move. Within a flash, Acheron had run beneath the bolts, appearing behind Hecate. He went to kick her in the back of the knees, no longer using his Quirk to let it cool down. "Already getting on your knees?" She grunted as she fell to one knee after his swift kick. It stung a bit, but wasn't anything that she hadn't felt before. "Well. At least now you can feel my magic hands." As she spoke she turned on her knees and stood up, throwing a lightning charged fist at Acheron's chest. Acheron barely had the time to avoid that one, his Quirk was still on cooldown. He crashed into a pile of rubble, groaning as he looked up at Hecate. "So, uh." he began. "Wanna get on top now?" Hecate rolled her eyes as she looked at him, her once lightning covered hands no only sparking with crimson lights. "Told you, you'd be finished fast." Point her left hand at Acheron she was ready to let loose one last blast of lightning, until she looked over at the girl. "Or would you like to join in the fun?" Genesis had been thrown back and forth and until now hadn't had a chance to move. Removing herself from Acheron she walked up to a seat and sat down. The bar tender had fled but even so she sat there, hands up. "Hey, you have fun with him I didn't want to start any of this shit," she didn't put her sword away though, keeping it gripped in her left hand, just in case. Hecate nodded to the girl, not attacking Genesis if Genesis wasn't attacking her. Turning back to the man she let her hands spark a bit more. "Anything you'd like to say before I finish you off." Acheron laughed cockily. "Yeah. I'd like a double chocolate chip fudge extreme milkshake with the extra cream, of course." lighting spat from the redheads hand, shooting just next to the man's head as Hecate walked away from him. She scanned the destroyed ice cream parlor until she found the only intact milkshake in the store, a vanilla one. Walking over to it she picked it up, and took the vial of crimson liquid out of her pocket and poured the last half in. Walking out, she stirred it with her dried blood covered hands, stopping once she hit the door. "That was fun. But like most boys, I'm left unsatisfied, and craving blood." Acheron managed to avoid the attack, only out of instinct. Instinct that had been honed over the course of his life. It had grazed him though, and his cheek was bleeding. He stayed silent, acting as if nothing had happened. It was only when she turned around and stepped towards that annoying purple-haired girl that Acheron realized he had to act. He launched forwards, using his Quirk to dash in front of Hecate, smiling. "Alright then," he began. "I've been nice for now, and I'm getting tired of having to be nice. I'm going to offer you one chance to leave. And for my sake, I really hope you say no." Draining the milkshake dry she looked at the man blocking her exit. "Are you finally ready to give me a decent challenge?" She looked at the plastic bottle on hands and broked it quickly. Holding onto a sharper part and letting the rest fall. "I think I'll play just a bit more." A sadistic smile flew across her face as she drew the plastic across her left arm. Letting the long cut bleed. Genesis cupped her hands like she was part fo some roaring crowd as the two fought. Well more someone tried to blast one person to hell while the other runs away. "HECATE!" she shouted, "Did you get taught at school that self-harm isn't the way to go?" she paused and let her hands go down. Her sword had been put away and she had been enjoying some vanilla milkshake herself. She took a look sip before cupping her hands again. "ACHErON! Try to actually fight the girl instead of running away!" Hecate actually had to hold back a laugh at the girls comment. Her quirk forced her to do this at times if her opponents didn't have sharp objects or weapons. "Honestly I'd prefer to be fighting you Genesis." She thought as she clapped her blood covered hands, creating more lighting bolts that she fired at Acheron's torso. Acheron had avoided those burst of lightning bolts the first time, having to use his Super Move for the second time. He laughed loudly, to get both pairs of eyes on him. "That was...interesting." he said, cracking his knuckles. "But, my little lady, when are you going to try and hurt me?" Hecate smirked at the man as the lightning crackled around her hands. "Maybe when I'm done enjoying your dancing." To emphasize her point she threw some bolts at his feet to force him to jump again.